Z-ARC Magicians
Z-ARC is the final antagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime series. My deck here is somewhat based on him, plus elements from cards released in the TCG/OCG that he never uses in the anime. The name for this deck is Z-ARC Magicians. Deck List Monsters (19) *Astrograph Sorcerer *Chronograph Sorcerer *Wisdom-Eye Magician (x3) *Black Fang Magician (x3) *Purple Poison Magician (x3) *Double Iris Magician (x3) *White Wing Magician (x2) *Harmonizing Magician (x2) *Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Spells (12) *Star Pendulumgraph (x3) *Pendulum Call (x3) *Sky Iris (x3) *Odd-Eyes Fusion (x3) Traps (9) *Time Pendulumgraph (x3) *Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare (x3) *Echo Oscillation (x3) Extra Deck *Timestar Magician (x3) *Enlightenment Magician (x3) *Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing (x2) *Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion (x2) *Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom (x2) *Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon *Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon *Supreme King Z-ARC Play Styles and Strategies What is Z-ARC and How to Summon? The main goal of this entire deck is to eventually summon Z-ARC and use its effect to wipe everything off your opponent's field and deal huge damage. While it appears that summoning Z-ARC is no easy feat, it's actually pretty simple. To summon him, you need to fuse together a Synchro Dragon, XYZ Dragon, a Fusion Dragon, and a Pendulum Dragon together. The original Clear Wing, Dark Rebellion, Starving Venom, and Odd-Eyes are the apparent materials, but you won't need them. First off, Z-ARC requires some variation of Polymerization to be summonable, but the materials need to be on the field, which is near impossible if not extremely difficult. Luckily you have easier alternatives and a card that doesn't require Polymerization or any of those cards on the field, or even in your deck. That's where the Four Dimensional Magicians come in. According to their effects, they are treated as: Black Fang (XYZ Dragon), Purple Poison (Fusion Dragon), Double Iris (Pendulum Dragon), and White Wing (Synchro Dragon). Normally Z-ARC can only be summoned by using Polymerization and the original monsters, but thats exactly why you have either Astrograph or Chronograph Sorcerer in your deck, which bypasses the summoning restriction on Z-ARC. By banishing Astrograph you control on the Monster Zone (Chronograph works too) and one of each of the magicians that are on the field, Pendulum Zone, or graveyard, you can instantly summon out Z-ARC from your Extra Deck. The main problem is that when Pendulum Monsters are destroyed, they go face-up onto the Extra Deck. To summon Z-ARC, they need to be on the field or graveyard, and you may not have a Scale set. The number one resolution is to XYZ Summon Timestar Magician by using your required magicians as Overlay Units, then detaching the Magicians into the graveyard for safekeeping. The cool thing about Timestar is that you get to add a Magician monster from your deck to your hand, in case any of your Scales are empty. With the abilities of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Black Fang Magician, Timestar Magician, Wisdom-Eye Magician, Sky Iris, and the Pendulumgraph Combo, you won't have to worry about running out of Pendulum Monsters to put on the scale.